1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to quick connect, quick disconnect plumbing apparatuses, and more particularly, is directed to a quick connect and quick disconnect plumbing apparatus for use with tankless water heaters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is time consuming and labor intensive for a plumber to install and connect a tankless water heater to a water supply and home heating system. In order to connect the tankless water heater, the plumber must cut, sand and solder many copper pipes and numerous copper fittings. The greater the number of fittings and soldered joints, the greater the chance for water leaks to occur.
A need has arisen for a relatively simple and inexpensive quick connect and quick disconnect plumbing apparatus for use in connecting water heaters, particularly, tankless water heaters.